prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Natts
Natts is one of the princes from the Palmier, a squirrel that can transform into a human who is the clerk of a jewelry shop called Natts House. In the beginning of the series, he is sealed within the Dream Collet, and the only way to get out is if Pretty Cure used their powers. Coco describes him as a good friend, comparable to the relationship between Nozomi and Rin. Although Natts cannot do much in the human world, he is properly able to fight using his tale in his real form, though mostly uses this when he is annoyed at Coco. In a part of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday, he, along with Coco, jokingly uses the power of the Miracle Lights to transform into who, along with Cure Coco, forms the duo Coconuts. Natts is usually serious and distrustful, almost the completely opposite from his best friend Coco. Because of his past, he uses time to get close to people. However, he has often shown to be extremely stubborn, not wanting help from people when facing problems. Natts also believes that the truth is always the best, and thus never lies about anything if possible. This is shown when he bluntly tells Komachi that her book is bad, and also when, rather than lying, he uses his good look and tells Masuko Mika to just not go deep into the case of Pretty Cure. Because of this belief, it is hard for him to apologize or say things he does not mean, because his simple logic is different from others'. However, Coco also tells Natts that a part of his character is that he feels bad if hurting someone's feelings regardless of his beliefs. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Opening the Gate Natts is the reason the Nightmares managed to infiltrate the Palmier Kingdom. When he was on guard, he saw a hurt creature and tried to help it, but as he opened the passage, the creature was revealed to be from the evil side, and as he had opened the door, other monsters came inside and invaded the kingdom. Depressed and angry, Natts blamed himself and lost his trust to people before he and Coco were forced to escape. In order to keep the Dream Collet safe, he and Coco ran away and to the human world. There, while being chased by Hadenya, Natts shielded Coco from her attack, and they together fell down the cliff, Natts trying to take as much damage as possible from his friend while the Dream Collet lost all the Pinkies. Because of his heavy injuries, the Dream Collet took Natts inside of it and disappeared, leaving Coco alone and lost in the human world. Pretty Cure and Natts House After the start of the show, Natts' existence is not revealed before the second episode, when Coco says that he, like Yumehara Nozomi, has a best friend, and that he has to find the others of Pretty Cure in order to release him from the Dream Collet. Though Coco describes their friendship like the one of Nozomi and her best friend, Natsuki Rin, when Natts is finally released from the Dream Collet he has already lost his trust in people, including his best friend's judgment. Still wishing for his kingdom's survival, however, he teaches Pretty Cure how to use the Dream Collet to collect the caught Pinkies. After Cure Dream defends him from one of the Nightmares when said Nightmare reveals Natts' sins from the past, Natts decides to trust the girls if even a little, though excuses this to Coco by saying that, as the Nightmares are stubborn people, he has to choice. He shows his new trust by cleaning their new secret base, making it the jewelry shop Natts House, and giving Pretty Cure cases for their Pinky Catches when they are not using them. Once again, he prooves his trust in Pretty Cure by helping them keep their secret from Masuko Mika, who tries to use them for a scoop. Using his look, he manages to make tomorrow's article all about him, leaving only a small image-less corner for Pretty Cure. Although it seems like things are going to be fine, Natts gets problems when his shop gets no customers, and he is unable to get money for food. When Coco offers his some food, he refuses, as he does not like taking charity. After not eating for two days, Natts eventually collapses and deforms into mascot form in front of Pretty Cure and Coco. After explaining his situation, gives him some sweets from her family's shop, and Natts promises to pay her back as soon as he has the money, though Komachi tells him it is all right. For the rest of the day and the day afterward, the girls try to find a way to help Natts get customers, but it is not until Komachi suggests fliers that it actually begins to work. After a hard battle against a fellow starver, the Nightmare Gamao, Natts coincidentally gives a flier to Mika, who once again uses a whole article about him and his shop, leading the shop to be filled with girls from the school. Thanks to this, Natts Shop becomes financable, and Natts is capable of feeding for himself. Bonding with Pretty Cure While Natts is reading, Komachi comes with the novel she is writing and asks him to read it and tell her his thoughts. He agrees to do it, but does not think the book is good and tries to give her constructive criticism about it but this hurts Komachi's feelings and prompts her to quit writing. Natts is conflicted whether or not to keep his honesty-policy or apologize, so he visits her house after her older sister Akimoto Madoka visits to give him sweets on Komachi's request. Once he gets there he ends up criticizing even more her for giving up her dream so easily, but they are soon interrupted by the rest of Pretty Cure and Coco, who happen to be spying on them, and then a Nightmare and transports the group into Komachi's book. When Pretty Cure is about to lose(while stuck in the book), Natts tells Komachi to stand up and not let someone screw around with her novel. When they eventually manage to win the battle Natts encourages Komachi into continue writing as the novel still has some good parts that just need to be polished properly. Although the other girls make fun of him for his failed attempt to apologize, but Komachi thanks him and asks him if he will help her to become a better author to which Natts accepts. As time passes, Natts grows closer to the girls, and eventually trusts them to the fullest, but tries not to show it. He often does his best to help the girls when fighting, but mostly just gives them advice whenever he feels like the girls need it in their normal lives. Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! He is given Palmier's crown in episode 31, allowing Milky Rose to use the Milky Note and Milky Mirror. Both he and Coco can combine powers to allow Cure Dream and Milky Rose to combine powers. Natsu Like Coco, Natts can transform into a human form which he uses when in public to those who do not know his identity, going by the alias , though Masuko Mika calls uses the honorific . He goes as the clerk of the jewelry shop called Natts House. Natsu's look is so good that most females fall for him. This has been shown several times in the series, also in comical situations. Unlike Natts' mascot form, Natsu hardly ever smiles nor laughs, and is mostly seen in control of his feelings. Natts is able to be in this form as long as he would like, but he prefers staying in mascot form as it is tiring him. It should also be noted that he transforms back into mascot form easily, just like Coco. Natsu is always careful with his actions, though will not question it if he has to save those who knows his secret. Relationships Coco: Natts' best friend and fellow prince of the Palmier Kingdom is Coco. When talking to Nozomi about Natts, Coco compares their friendship with that between her and Rin, and also adds that they fight as much as they get friends again. However, when Natts is released from the Dream Collet, they have a hard time to communicate, as Natts has lost his trust in others. In the end, they get along better, and when Natts is in danger or is weak, Coco is usually the one to care the most. Sometimes, they get awkward when Natts is jealous of Coco, as shown in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! when Natts is unable to help Pretty Cure in their fights. Akimoto Komachi: At the beginning, Natts views Komachi just as useless as the rest of Pretty Cure, but as the series go on, he begins to form a special bond with Komachi, similar to the bond Yumehara Nozomi, Kasugano Urara and Minazuki Karen have with Coco, Syrup and Milk respectively. However, these feelings are hardly ever shown, and thus it is mostly Komachi who shows her affection to him, though it is highly possible that he catches her hints even if he does not show it. In the end, he entrusts her with the key he always carries around his neck, before he leaves to go back to Palmier. Natts' relationship with Komachi is also often hinted in merchandice such as cards and other images, where he is often seen together with Komachi, or in the introduction part of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday, where Cure Nuts' outfit uses the same trademarks as Cure Mint. Etymology Natts: is commonly considered an Engrish version of nuts, which together with Coco's name becomes coconut, a species of the palm family. It should be noted that "palmier" in Palmier Kingdom is French for "palm" Online Dictionary Search Results - Retrieved 14-07-2009.. Nuts may also come from his mascot form, being a bushy-tailed squirrel whose common diet includes nuts. The reason to why his name is Natts and not Nuts is commonly reasoned with the modern insulting meaning the word "nuts" have in the English language. Natsu: Natts' human name was not official until Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday. This name is a pun to his real name, as it is prunounced almost the same in Japanese. It uses the kanji for . Gallery Asahi - Nattsu.jpg|TV Asahi's image of Natsu and Natts. body_natts.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Natts and Natsu. face_natts.jpg|Toei Animation's image of Natsu and Natts' heads. Asahi - Natsu (GoGo).gif|TV Asahi's image of Natts and Natsu in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Toei - Natts (ALL STARS 2).jpg|Toei Animation's image of Natts' profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. References